


Rest

by NemiMontoya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x17, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: ”What happened to you?” Sam thought again sadly, reaching out to carefully brush a strand of hair from the angel’s forehead.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing episode 13x17 might go down in Spn history as the episode that launched a thousand hurt/comfort Sabriel fics. Here's mine. Enjoy!

Finally, he seemed calm. 

After Dean and Ketch left through the rift, Sam had turned all his focus on the archangel in his care. He tended to his wounds, got him cleaned up and gave him some comfortable clothes. He had been quiet and trembled the whole time, but he allowed Sam to take care of him. After that was all done, Sam raided the kitchen for anything sweet. He found cookies, peanut butter cups, and some pie Dean had been saving for later. He piled it all on a tray, along with a mug of hot cocoa. At first Gabriel didn’t seem to want to eat anything, but when Sam held the mug under his nose so he could smell it he perked up. He eagerly took the mug from Sam and took a huge gulp, then winced as the hot liquid stung his damaged mouth. He ate and drank the rest slowly and carefully, and Sam was pleased to see it did him good as he visibly relaxed.

When he had his fill, Sam had helped him up and led him to his own room, letting him lie down on his bed. The archangel had climbed in with a sigh of deepest weariness, and Sam pulled the blanket over him. As Sam turned to leave, he started trembling again.

”Hey… Gabriel, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe here,” Sam said, patting his arm. When Gabriel still didn’t calm down, Sam pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

”Rest, Gabriel,” Sam smiled. ”I’ll be here.”

Gabriel had sighed again and closed his eyes.

He had lain like that for a couple hour now. Sam hadn’t moved from his chair except to grab a book from his desk, but he couldn’t concentrate and put it away. He looked down at the angel, curled up in a ball with the edge of the blanket tucked under his chin. Sam wondered just how weakened Gabriel was - enough to actually need sleep? Or had he voluntarily just shut down?

So many more questions swirled inside Sam’s head. Where had Gabriel been these eight years they’d thought he was dead, and what had happened to him in that time? Could they have helped him? Sam both needed and feared the answers to those questions.

Gabriel looked better now than when Ketch had dragged him into the room, tattered and bloodied, but he still didn’t look well at all. His face was lined with hurt and fear. Sam remembered how he used to look - all mischief, life and fierce power - and felt something inside his chest twist into a tight, sorrowful knot.

His feelings towards Gabriel were complicated. The horrors he had lived through at the Mystery Spot were not easily forgotten. But from the start there was something else there, too - something he was not ready to name, and not ready to think about. And in the end, Gabriel had given everything to protect them. That night after the escape from the Elysian Fields, Sam had lain awake, listening to Dean’s loud snores as he thought of how Gabriel had stood up to Lucifer, the brother he loved, ready to plunge the blade in his heart to save humanity. The thought of what that must have been like for Gabriel had filled Sam with awe and gratitude.

And now he was back.

In this state.

” _What happened to you?_ ” Sam thought again sadly, reaching out to carefully brush a strand of hair from the angel’s forehead. Gabriel’s lashes fluttered faintly, but his eyes remained closed. Sam put his feet up on the bed and closed his own eyes.

He was almost dozing off when he felt a trembling hand touch his own where it rested on his thigh. And then a faint, cracked whisper.

”Sam.”

Sam kept his eyes closed and stayed still.

After a few moments, the hand holding his stopped trembling, but didn’t let go. And that tight knot in Sam’s chest dissolved and was replaced with a small, glowing warmth.


End file.
